the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Meldrek Crawford
Lord Meldrek Crawford is the leader of the Alliance of Arathor, and the Duke of Stonecrest. A Stromic native, Meldrek was born within his family's duchy on the Eastern end of the Arathi Highlands. He grew up with the teachings of the Church of the Holy Light and because of that is a member of the Order of the Silver Hand today. The Duke leads the newly formed Alliance alongside Mathilan Lionblood, hoping to restore what is left of society within the Highlands to a functioning state. Appearance A man of thirty-one, Meldrek's facial features are rather well defined. He is often described as an attractive individual, with his sparkling green eyes, and his neatly combed facial hair. Atop his head is a mat of hair with the colour mixing between orange and brown. When he smiles, he reveals a dashing smile, and his pearl-white teeth, a very prideful feature for one who has been through so much turmoil and struggle. Meldrek is quite muscular, a common trait in paladins and warriors alike. Through his years of combat training, he has developed high muscle tone in all areas of his body, giving him the strength and endurance needed to survive in battle and the harsh Highland environment. On the right side of his abdomen, atop the ribcage, he has a long scar stretching from just under his chest down to his waist caused by a training incident in his early teen years. The Knight is usually always fully dressed in his silver and crimson armour. He wears heavy crimson plate shoulders, which are a key feature to his look. His torso and legs are adorned in a truesilver suit of plate and chainmail. Meldrek wields a holy Warhammer adorned with gold plating, granted to him upon him being inducted as a Knight of the Silver Hand. A crimson tabard, with the eagle of the House of Trollbane is another noteworthy item that Meldrek is seen wearing almost all the time, both a symbol of the former Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the order known as the Alliance of Arathor, which he leads. Childhood Meldrek was born to the firm embrace of his father, General Octavius Crawford, and the loving hand of his mother, Archmage Grace Crawford, of the House of Crawford in the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The young blue-eyed lad was raised with a combination of strict military discipline set by his father and intellectual encouragement from his mother who always thought it best to use experience as one's teacher. A few years after Meldrek was born, his first sister Cadellia Crawford was born to Octavius and Grace and over the next few years so were Meldrek's other two siblings Thoren Crawford and Maria Crawford. Not only was Meldrek the oldest of three, but he was also the heir to the Duchy of Stonecrest and was always reminded of such everyday. Formality, charisma, and whit were all qualities expected to be present within the young heir's actions at all times. Meldrek was able to oblige and always acted in the ways as was expected of him. When he wasn't training in combat, learning the ways of politics, or learning about the Light, Meldrek was always seen with his childhood friend Malcolm Winslow, the son of the Champion of Stonecrest, Sir Reginald Winslow, and the pair often spent a great deal of time alone with one another, off in their own world away from the troubles and affairs of society. As the two grew they began to take on more and more responsibility within Stonecrest, Meldrek as the heir of the Duchy, and Malcolm training as a squire to the House of Crawford, the two had little time to spend on leisure activities; however, when they did, most of that time was spent together. Armies of Strom When Meldrek was finally deemed fit, his father had him join the Stromgarde Army. Due to his status as a noble of the realm, Meldrek was granted the rank Lieutenant upon joining. He was posted to Stromgarde and began his work as a soldier in the heart of the Kingdom. The eager young man lead patrols, trainings, and escorts for high ranking officials all around the city upoholding his duty to the Kingdom of Stromgarde and the House of Trollbane. Fall of Stromgarde (Writing in Progress.) Stromgarde Brigade (Writing in Progress.) Return to Arathi (Writing in Progress.) General, Duke, Steward (Writing in Progress.) The Violet City (Writing in Progress.) Currently (Writing in Progress.) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:House of Crawford Category:The Legion of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Peerage